sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom (2019 film)
| director = Shinsuke Sato | producer = | writer = | screenplay = | story = | based on = | starring = | narrator = | music = Yutaka Yamada | cinematography = | editing = | studio = | distributor = | released = (Japan) | runtime = 134 minutes | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = $6.2 million }} is a Japanese action adventure film directed by Shinsuke Sato and produced by Sony Pictures Japan. It is an adaptation of the manga series of the same name, created by Yasuhisa Hara and published by Shueisha. The screenplay was written by Tsutomu Kuroiwa, Shinsuke Sato and Yasuhisa Hara. Kento Yamazaki, who starred in a 3-minute short of the same name released in 2016, reprises his role as the film's protagonist with a supporting cast that includes Ryo Yoshizawa, Kanna Hashimoto, Masami Nagasawa, Kanata Hongō and Takao Osawa. The film portrays the life of Li Xin, a former general of Qin, from his childhood as an orphan through his military career during the Warring States period of ancient China. The film was released worldwide on April 19, 2019. Plot Orphaned by war, Li Xin (Yamazaki) dreams of rising from his low status in life as a servant boy by becoming a general. Xin has a fateful encounter with the boy destined to become the Qin emperor, Ying Zheng (Yoshizawa), and Zheng proves to be a critical ally on Xin's journey to greatness. Working together, the young men seek to reclaim Zheng's throne and unite the Warring States under a single banner. Cast * Kento Yamazaki as Li Xin (Shin in the Japanese version) * Ryo Yoshizawa as Ying Zheng (Ei Sei in the Japanese version) / Piao (Hyō in the Japanese version) * Kanna Hashimoto as He Liao Diao (Ka Ryō Ten in the Japanese version) * Masami Nagasawa as Yang Duan He (Yo Tan Wa in the Japanese version) * Kanata Hongō as Cheng Jiao (Sei Kyō in the Japanese version) * Shinnosuke Mitsushima as Bi (Heki in the Japanese version) * Masahiro Takashima as Chang Wen (Shō Bun Kun in the Japanese version) * Takao Osawa as Wang Qi (Ou Ki in the Japanese version) * Jun Kaname as Teng (Tō in the Japanese version) * Shinnosuke Abe as Ba Jiō * Wataru Ichinose as Ta Jifu * Masaya Kato as Jie Shi (Ketsu Shi in the Japanese version) * Renji Ishibashi as Si Shi * Tak Sakaguchi as Zuo Ci (Sa Ji in the Japanese version) * Takashi Ukaji as Wei Xing (Gi Kō in the Japanese version) * Ami 201 as Lang Kai * Yuhei Ouchida as Dun (Ton in the Japanese version) * Jun Hashimoto as Muta * Naomasa Musaka as village chief * Motoki Fukami as Vicious Scarlet Production Filming took place in China and Japan during April 2018. The rest of production was in Japan. On April 18, 2018, Hara tweeted a movie-ized cover illustration promoting the manga's move to the big screen. A trailer was released by Sony Pictures on January 16, 2019. The film was released worldwide on April 19, 2019. Reception Box office The film earned 6.17 million USD in its opening three day weekend, selling over 500,000 tickets. Home media An English-language subtitled trailer was released by Toho in March to promote a North American release. Funimation Films announced that it acquired the license for an American and Canadian release in the summer. References External links * * Category:Films directed by Shinsuke Sato Category:Japanese films Category:2010s Japanese films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s historical films Category:Cultural depictions of Qin Shi Huang Category:Fictional dictators Category:Films set in China Category:Films set in the Warring States period Category:Films shot in China Category:Films shot in Japan Category:Government in fiction Category:Historical fantasy films Category:Japanese action films Category:Japanese adventure films Category:Japanese epic films Category:Japanese fantasy films Category:Japanese historical films Category:Live-action films based on manga Category:Monarchy in fiction Category:Toho films